Solid lubricants are used to reduce friction and wear on various parts in rotary kilns, utilized in the manufacturing process of lime, cement, kaolin, pulp, paper and the like. Selection of the components of the lubricant is critical to prevent auto-ignition of the lubricant below the operating temperature of the environment in which the lubricant is deposited. Kiln environments achieve temperatures of 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit (537 degrees Celsius) or more. Conventional lubricants containing paraffin have lower auto-ignition temperatures and are thus often unsuitable for such high temperature environments. Organo phosphate materials which have higher auto-ignition temperatures have been used previously in liquid lubricants, but not a solid lubricant.
It would be desirable to have a solid lubricant having an auto-ignition temperature suitable for use in very high temperature environments, such as in kilns located in lime, and cement plants, and the like, where temperatures can exceed 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit (537 degrees Celsius).